


Stumbling a Step

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Tarlos [12]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Judd Ryder, Brotherly Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up, TK Strand Needs A Hug, couple's fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: The drive to work is quiet, out of the corner of his eye he sees Carlos grip the steering wheel a little harder as the car comes to a stop in front of the firehouse.“I have a long shift today,” he says, his tone stiff. “I won’t be home until after midnight.”TK looks over at his boyfriend; it’s the first thing Carlos has said since their shout out the night before.*A fight with Carlos leaves TK in a foul mood. Judd sets him straight.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Series: 30 days of Tarlos [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769356
Comments: 41
Kudos: 621





	Stumbling a Step

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: TK and Carlos have a bad fight one morning and they go to work mad at each other.
> 
> 30 days of Tarlos - Day 12

The drive to work is quiet, out of the corner of his eye he sees Carlos grip the steering wheel a little harder as the car comes to a stop in front of the firehouse.

“I have a long shift today,” he says, his tone stiff. “I won’t be home until after midnight.”

TK looks over at his boyfriend; it’s the first thing Carlos has said since their shout out the night before.

They’d gone to bed in absolute silence; for the first time since they got together, they didn’t sleep wrapped in each other’s arms. Instead, they had slept with their backs facing the other. It has to be the worst sleep TK has had in the year since dating Carlos.

“I think I’m going to go to my dad’s tonight,” he tells him, watching as Carlos’ jaw clenches in return.

“If that’s what you want,” is all Carlos says, not meeting his eyes as he stares forward at his windshield.

TK opens his mouth only to close it again. He doesn’t know what he wants to say, the silence between them makes him feel antsy and awkward. Finally, with a frustrated sigh, he reaches for the door of the car, they’re not getting anywhere like this, and he has a shift to start.

“I’ll see you later,” he mumbles as he steps out of the car. He’s about to shut the door when Carlos’ soft _‘be safe’_ reaches his ears, making his stomach twist. He watches Carlos pull away with a frown on his face and a dull ache under his ribcage.

Letting out another sigh, he looks up at the firehouse, feeling his mood sour by the second.

Today is going to be an absolute shit day.

֍֍֍

Unfortunately, his prediction proves to be 100% correct; his day has gone to hell in a handbasket.

With every call they get, his temper gets more and more stretched thin. Everyone on the team keeps giving him looks as his mood settles over the rest of them like a dark cloud.

They come back from their fourth call of the day, a small house fire they easily control. It shouldn’t have been a problem except for the way he keeps barking at everyone. Mateo takes the worst of it when the poor kid asks him if he’s okay. He snaps at him that he should mind his own business, startling the other guy back. Since then, no one utters a word on the ride back to the firehouse.

He jumps out of the truck before it’s completely come to a stop, his father sends him a look, but he ignores it as he heads up the stairs. If he wants to reprimand him, he’s going to have to do it as his Captain and not his father. For now, all he wants is to be alone before he says something else to one of his friends he can’t take back.

He hides in the dorm room alone; his mood is so foul even Buttercup takes one look at him and turns tail. Checking his phone, he tries to ignore the way his heart aches at the lack of texts from Carlos. It’s been seven hours since Carlos dropped him off and not a single message, it’s something he’s not used to.

He braces himself when he hears footsteps getting closer until they’re inside the dorms with him. He hears a throat clear and knows instantly who’s decided to brave his temper.

“Look, I don’t know what crawled up your ass and died today,” Judd starts, standing next to his bed, his expression is as no-nonsense as his words as he stares him down. “But your mood is putting everyone on edge. You almost made Mateo cry when you yelled at him, which pissed Marjan off. Paul is trying to cheer up Mateo and calm down Marjan with food.”

TK looks up at him silently, feeling more miserable than before, guilt mixing with the frustration he’s been feeling all day. He doesn’t know what his expression is telling Judd, but he hears the older man let out a sigh.

He watches as Judd rolls his shoulders once awkwardly before sitting down on the bed next to him.

“The captain isn’t too happy with you right now either,” Judd continues, his expression softening from annoyance to worry. “But I told him I would talk to you instead, might make it easier. So, you want to tell me what’s going on?”

TK debates staying quiet for a moment, to let all the negative feelings inside fester until they make his stomach ache.

“Come on, brother,” Judd urges him softly. “Talk to me; this isn’t like you.”

TK feels his eyes sting at the concern he hears in Judd’s voice, even though he’s been a horror all day.

“Carlos and I got into a fight last night,” he starts, licking at his dry lips, saying the words out loud makes his heart twist. Judd gives him a surprised look that makes TK chuckle humorlessly. His friend’s surprise is understandable; he and Carlos never fight. Everyone that knows them likes to make fun of how sweet they are on each other.

“What was the fight about?” Judd asks curiously, as TK tenses.

“He –,” TK starts only to stop, he exhales, shaking his head. Taking another breath, he starts to talk. He tells Judd about the romantic dinner Carlos had ready when he arrived at his place, everything wonderful as always until he asked him one simple question.

Judd looks at him long and hard, the disbelieving look on his face putting him on the defensive.

“What?” he asks sharply.

Judd raises an eyebrow at him. “I’m just trying to understand how Carlos asking you to move in with him started a fight.”

“Look, he just – “ he stumbles.

“I mean you’re already living with him,” Judd talks over him. “This is just making it official.”

TK feels his heart jump at Judd’s words; he tries to ignore how close they are to what he’s been thinking all day. “I’m not already living with him,” he argues, annoyed when Judd rolls his eyes in response.

“When was the last time you didn’t sleep at his place if you weren’t here?” Judd questions, not waiting for an answer before he’s asking another. “Or the last time you even when to your dad’s place that wasn’t just to check up on him and pick up some clothes before heading back to Carlos’?”

TK opens his mouth to argue some more, even though he knows there is nothing he can say, he knows Judd is right. Instead, he bites down hard on his lip.

Judd, in turn, looks at him with concern. “What’s going on, TK, for real?”

“I freaked out,” he says quietly, knowing it’s true now as it was true last night. Carlos had asked him to move in, the next logical step in their relationship, and it had filled TK with absolute fear. He tries to explain, to make Judd understand.

“I have been in love before,” he starts, swallowing hard as he remembers Alex and their failed relationship. “I thought we were going to be together forever, so I took the next step in our relationship in it blew up in my face,” he tells his friend, feeling the old ache. “It almost cost me my life when it ended. I love Carlos so much more than I ever loved Alex. What if I take this step, and then he leaves me too, I don’t know how I would survive that.”

Judd looks at him for a moment, and then without saying anything, pulls him towards his chest into a strong hug.

TK goes willingly, the stress of the last 24-hours coming to a breaking point as he clings to his friend.

“Shit, kid,” Judd swears softly into his hair. “It’s going to be different this time.”

“How do you know that?” he asks desperately.

Judd pulls back from the hug, making sure he looks at him. “Well, for one, Carlos is as in love with you as you are with him. I don’t know that cheating asshole ex of yours, but I know he didn’t love you like Carlos, which makes him an idiot on top of being an asshole.”

TK chuckles softly at the gruff man’s strong words.

“And two, on the off chance that I’m wrong and it doesn’t work out between you and Carlos, which I’ll eat my cowboy hat if that ever happens. You have us, your dad, and your team. You would survive because we would make sure you do,” Judd says firmly, his eyes a little wet as he looks at him. “The day we became brothers, you became my responsibility, I would make sure you survive it, okay?”

TK’s eyes burn from unshed tears as he gives Judd a wobbly nod. The weight he’s been carrying over his heart slightly lifting.

“I fucked up, didn’t I?” he questions, already knowing the answer.

Judd shrugs it off. “Carlos will forgive you, he’s crazy about you, and the team will forgive you too, you’re our loveable brat.”

“Thanks, Judd,” he says dryly, rolling his eyes even as he smiles his first smile of the day.

Judd gives one back to him, crooked and amused. “What are brothers for, man.”

֍֍֍

TK apologizes to his team for his behavior before he leaves for the day, like Judd predicted they forgive and tease him until he knows everything is okay between them. He leaves the firehouse feeling lighter but knows there is still one person he needs to make things right with.

Getting to Carlos’ apartment a quarter after ten, he lets himself in with his keys, shaking his head at himself. Judd was right about yet another thing, he and Carlos have been living together for months now, it just hasn’t been official.

He showers and changes into a pair of ratty sweats and one of Carlos’ oldest APD shirts, before going back to the couch. With the TV on, he lays back and waits, as his eyes grow heavy his last thought before he falls asleep is Carlos.

He wakes up to a hand cupping his cheek gently, opening his eyes, he finds warm brown eyes looking back at him softly.

“Hi, baby,” Carlos whispers to him with affection, and TK can’t help the choked sob that escapes his throat.

He wraps his arms around Carlos, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. Vaguely he feels himself be picked up and moved until he finds himself sitting on Carlos’ lap as he holds him to his chest, running his hand up and down his back as he waits for him to calm down.

A few minutes pass before he’s able to lift his head and look at Carlos. The love and worry in his eyes make TK feel both relieved and awful, especially when he takes in the dark circles under Carlos’ eyes, proof that he didn’t get much sleep either.

“I’m sorry,” he starts. It makes Carlos shake his head.

“No, I’m sorry,” he says back. “I shouldn’t have rushed you.”

TK huffs, rolling his eyes at the comment. “You didn’t, you and I both know you didn’t. We already live together, Carlos, you just wanted to make it official. It scared me, and I picked a fight, I was awful last night, and you didn’t deserve that,” he whispers, looking away in shame.

He feels Carlos’ fingers under his chin, lifting his head gently until he’s looking into his eyes again.

“What scared you, Ty?” Carlos asks him calmly.

TK takes a breath to steady his racing heart. He tells Carlos everything he told Judd. Every fear inside him pouring out until there is nothing left. When he’s done, he finds Carlos giving him a lovingly tender look.

“Oh, baby,” he sighs, pressing him back against his chest, holding him close. He feels Carlos’ lips against his temple. “You don’t ever have to worry about me leaving you.”

“You can’t promise that,” he whispers, hating how small his voice sounds.

Carlos moves back to look at him. “You’re right. I can’t promise you that,” he says seriously. “I have a dangerous job. I might not come home one day.”

TK closes his eyes for a moment at the words, his heart squeezing painfully tight.

“But willingly, Tyler?” Carlos continues, making sure his eyes are on him. “I can promise _that_ with certainty. I will never leave you willingly.”

“Carlos – “ TK barely gets out, stifling down a sob.

“I am so in love with you, Tyler Kennedy,” Carlos tells him sternly. “Every molecule that makes me, _me_ , is in love with you.”

Carlos cups his cheek, his thumb wiping away at a tear that rolls down his face. “I was made to love you with every part of me. I’ll never leave you.”

TK can’t stop his crying now; he shakes as Carlos holds him through it, all the while whispering in his ear how much he loves him.

When he’s finally calmed down enough to speak, he pulls back to look at Carlos. “I love you the same way,” he says softly.

Carlos smiles at him as he wipes away at his blotchy face. “I know that, baby, I know.”

“Ask me again?” he asks hopefully.

Carlos chuckles, the smile on his face bright and joyful. “TK Strand, will you move in with me?”

TK smiles back as he lets go of his fear, an all-consuming happiness replacing it. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi at my [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
